


Typical Business

by NebulasPrime



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), M/M, Sugar Daddy, TheKingdomofShipping, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: [Mind the Tags, theywillchange]Senku is a broke college student who is trying to find a way to fund his college dreams and need for equipment. That opportunity for such a thing falls into his lap in the most unexpected way with Nanami Ryusui.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Nanami Ryuusui
Kudos: 15





	Typical Business

Senku was a lot of things. Smart, determined, willing to do anything to achieve his dreams, too cocky for his own good at times, foolhardy (told by some people he knew), hard headed that outmatched by a couple of people, and many other things that was too long to list. Yet, they don't compare to the state he was in now. The state of being a very broke college student. Nearly failing making it on his own. If it wasn't for the tutoring jobs, he takes on the side then he would be flat broke and living on the streets by now. He knew something will have to give sooner or later. Be it the tutoring itself or the fact his funds would be depleted if doesn't raise the price of the tutoring. Maybe that is why he was in the coffee shop with his small group of friends. Cheap, bland, hot coffee slowly growing cold on top of the metal table before him. Unsure of what to do about his financial situation.

"What am I going to do?" Senku asks as he leans back on the metal chair belonging to the small table. Hand going to his chin as his mind ran a mile a minute. The chair tilting slightly back in the process.

"There's no way you cannot get a job to help you." Yuzuriha pipped in with the suggestion. Taking in a sip of the tea she had order right after.

"No, no, already thought of that. A job won't work since it will not give me the free time I need for the projects and work I need to do for the degree. Not like how tutoring does." Loud scraping and clanging were heard when the chair hit the titled floor. Yuzuriha sighed when the idea was quickly shot down.

"There has to be another way. I'm sure the old man at the manga shop can work something out," Taiju loudly shouts on the small shop as he rose up from his chair. Earning a few complaints from the few patrons inside it. Taiju quickly sits back down in embarrassment. Senku rolls his eyes as fingers wrapped around the coffee cup before answering, "Rather not, unless they sell more than manga there. Though I been meaning to get that Dr. Stone one that just got released, but that is not another topic for another day. It’s just wished I could get part-time job in what I'm interested in. Even a generic scientific field would do until I graduate."

"I'm sure you will be able to find something soon. Maybe in even land in your lap." Senku snorts at that. Nearly burning the top of his mouth in the process. Having taking a sip of the hot coffee. He placed it back down before whipping as much of the liquid off his sweatshirt.

"If it hasn't landed in my lap by now, it won't ever come anytime soon."

"I wouldn't say that little astronaut," someone spoke up from behind Senku. The college student groaned out loudly as he heard the awfully familiar voice. He could feel a headache already forming and he had just spoken only a few words to them.

"What do you want Nanami-san." Each word grounding with each syllable, back straightening out, eyes narrowing but not daring to turn around. It was clear that he did not liked the man that walked up to their table.

"Always so hostile, Senku-chan," Ryusui drawled out, stopping by the table, and bending down to the level of the male, "Merely wanted nothing. Just wanted one of the nice pastries they sell here and a coffee. Much like _you_. Then I heard your little plight. If you need a job, I believe I have one that can help you out. That is if you’re willing."

Taiju and Yuzuriha eyes widen while Senku narrowed even further. Suspicious of what this *job* could be. He heard of the rumors of the man around campus. A greedy, self-centered, play who thinks the world owes him everything. Hell, he had seen his way several times since they shared a few classes in the last two years. With Ryusui majoring mostly in **nautical science** * while he went a different path that dealt with space.

"Why don't I believe this is a true job proposal," Senku quickly countered. He lacked trust in what he was proposing. Even more so when his face morphed from cocky to aghast. He knew it was fake. It was the same look he gave to the women that were able to say no to him.

"Come on now Senku! What did I ever do to you! I'm just try to help you out, and you know I have the money to hire you for the _position_ I have." Ryusui rose to shove his hands into the dark blue dress pants he wore. The look quickly morphing back to the very cocky one he had before. He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. Tired already of hearing about his money.

"Fine, what is this position that you have," Senku asks the blond. Taking another sip of the coffee as he waited. This just made Ryusui grin widely. Happy that was able to get Senku attention. Even if its briefly.

"I'll give you more information about it later at my place since it deals with a private stuff. You can choose if you want to accept it or not there. Just call me when you’re ready to be picked up," Nanami states. Pulling out a business card from his pocket to toss it on the table. It slides across the metal before it stops in front of Senku. The future scientist gave him a questioning look before sighing once more. Picking the card up to stuffing it into his bag. He couldn't wait to get this over with. Not believing this was landing in his lap now.

**To Be Continued…**

**Informational:**

**Nautical Science:** The study of the principles and practices of operating different types and sizes of vessels safely, efficiently, and cost-effectively. Some topics within nautical science include navigation, ship stability and ship handling, meteorology, propulsion, fire safety, security and even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Discord:  
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Eege2vE5fm)  
> [The Kingdom of Shipping](https://discord.gg/jt5ZSXPPQD)


End file.
